The Clan of the Snake
by Adrian Van Shadow
Summary: Part one in the story of when Draco joins a mysterious cult. The big problem is, that there are deaths at Hogwarts. Is Harry safe?
1. Default Chapter

The Clan of the Snake By Adrian Van Shadow  
  
Part 1THE GAME  
  
His eyes filled with depression. I can't believe the year is almost over. Harry sat up on his bed. Stretched his bones. Rustled his hair. I sure am going to miss them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" an awkward voice screeched out. It was Ron, Harry's best friend. Ron ran towards Harry, jumped on top of Harry in a playful manner. Harry pushed him off. " I don't swing that way." Harry got off his bed, and walked slowly toward the mirror. I need to work out more. I'm too thin.  
  
His eyes filled with rage. I can't believe the year is not over yet! Draco jumped off his bed. Shook off the sleep. Swayed his hair back. I sure am going to miss torturing Potter though. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH THAT HURT!" screamed Crabbe, one of Draco's slave-err friends. Crabbe held his arm, in pain. " Don't be such a sissy." Said Draco as he walked toward the mirror. I need to work out more. I want to make Crabbe cry harder.  
  
The school had a large meeting. Dumbledore stood up in the center of the room " Settle down everyone. Settle down. Now, I know the year is almost over, but that doesn't mean you can all start to slack off. There has been an incident, this incident is most common in muggles, but I can't believe it has occurred here, at Hogwarts. Certain students have been giving out, 'special' brownies. We haven't found who is responsible. But, I warn those who have done it to turn themselves in, for if we resort to finding you, you shall be severely punished. The penalty shall be DEATH," The whole room went into a shocked commotion, " he he I'm only kidding. You shall be expelled. Well, on a lighter note, the killer leech problem has been solved. Now have a good day." Dumbledore disappeared. Everyone started talking like crazy.  
  
"I wonder what these brownies do," said Harry. "Maybe they turn you into an adult in 'that' way." Ron explained. " RON! What has gotten into you? First you start noticing Harry in 'that' way, and now you have an obsession for genitalia, and you broke up with me. What's next? Are you going to go into bestiality?" asked Hermione. "Shut up you, you, you stupid skank!" yelled Ron. Harry stood up and hit Ron in the face. Ron fell back, shocked that Harry hit him. Ron tried to yell, but he noticed that he was bleeding from his mouth. " What has gotten into you Ron? Hermione is our friend, don't you ever talk to her like that again!" yelled Harry. " Well, you know what? I don't need you guys. Fuck you both!" Ron ran off into the corridors of Hogwarts, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
  
  
Part 1---the game  
  
  
  
The day passed, Harry and Hermione became worried, the reason was that they had not seen Ron all day long, he was nowhere to be found. They both felt lonely without their friend. Harry felt guilty, he did make Ron bleed a lot, he guessed that Ron was a bleeder, but he shouldn't have called Hermione a skank. Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout Hogwarts castle " THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER. EVERYONE PLEASE GO INTO THE NEAREST ROOM WITH PEOPLE. I REPEAT THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER. THAT IS ALL." Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Please don't let it be Ron. Please.  
  
Draco and his goons were desperately cleaning their bloody hands in the bathroom. " Draco, they're gonna find out." Said Goyle. "I'll make sure they don't. In fact, I won't even be a suspect. And from both of you, one will be dead. In fact both of you will, that way I won't even be considered." Replied Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in disbelief. What does he think he's gonna do? Crabbe and Goyle clenched their teeth and tightened their fists. "What are you gonna do Draco?" asked Crabbe menacingly. "Me, ha, nothing. But my new friends are. You both disgrace Slytherin. You act just like the mudbloods, so weak and stupid." Answered Draco. Draco turned, and snapped his fingers. Two tall shadowy figures stepped out of the shadowy bathroom stalls. Crabbe and Goyle fell to their knees. Oh please have mercy. The towering cloaked figures stood above the two boys, and said at the same time in a creepy voice, only the demons would love " you both look so delicious, you will be like the main course. Good job Malfoy, you've done well, you are in the clan now." There was a blood-curdling scream of agony. Crabbe and Goyle lay there, in a pool of they're own blood. The last touch was a mark. Out of another stall appeared another man; his face was shrouded in darkness, "soon Potter, very very soon, let us leave" the man said. The four left the bathroom. " THERE IS ANOTHER DEATH IN HOGWARTS!" boomed Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 2 -THE CONTESTANTS  
  
Harry sat on his bed. Beads of sweat trailed only to mix into his tears. If I hadn't hit him, he would not have run off.it's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. "Harry, snap out of it. It might not be Ron at all. Maybe it was Draco." Said Hermione. I hope it isn't Draco either. No one deserves to die. No one. Harry burst into tears. Meanwhile, Snape walked quickly across the library, looking at all corners. " Sssnaaapppe. Oh Snape, come out come out wherever you are. I know your stressed Mr. Snape. But don't worry." Said an awkward voice. Snape looked around and quickly pulled out his wand. " You know that won't work on us. Snapie boy. We know what your thoughts are Snape. Have you forgotten that? And no, don't even try THAT." said the eerie voice. Snape gulped. Suddenly there was a flash. Snape lay on the floor in pain. "Hahahaha. Snape stop fooling around. We need you."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly, pondering what was happened. Suddenly Snape burst into the room. " Another one, in the main lobby, a Gryffindor, Neville." Dumbledore stood up quickly, and in an enraged manner ran toward the lobby. Neville lay there with his eyes wide open. His mouth had been cut at both ends, giving him a freakishly happy smile, his left shoulder was crushed, and he lay in front of a wall, where there was a large hole. His neck had been pressed into his body and on his forehead a mark, a snake. Dumbledore turned to Snape; " your house has caused us enough trouble" Dumbledore looked away from Neville. " But Dumbledore, it was not our house." Replied Snape. " ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore, as he trembled to think of what could happened next.  
  
Harry looked out the window; it was dark, so very dark. My Ron, wait did I just say that? The floor creaked. Harry trembled, he turned very slowly, a shadowy figure stood near him, and moved toward him " Harry, its Me." it was Sirius. Harry looked with joy and hugged Sirius. " Why are you here? What's going on?" asked Harry. " Didn't you hear, everybody is leaving Hogwarts at the moment." Answered Sirius. Harry packed his bags, while Sirius helped. They were both late. Harry and Sirius ran toward the exit, in fearful anticipation. Everything went black. Then the lights went on, very dimly. "What was that?" asked Harry. "Hogwarts has closed herself" answered the tired voice of Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat on the floor drinking Dragon Piss Brand whiskey. He was drunk. "Hogwarts castle has somehow shut herself up, she won't let anyone out. The only ones left here are you guys, me, Snape, Hermione, and I guess Malfoy, I don't know why, its like the castle itself got us to be gathered, only to trap us." Said Dumbledore in a sluggish voice. "Oh, shit." Said Sirius.  
  
  
  
PART 2-THE CONTESTANTS  
  
Harry ran towards the nearest window, he looked out and saw a huge web of some strange red glowing material. "This sucks a lot, a lot, what do we do?" asked Harry. " I guess we'll have to go to the life room of this castle." Answered the drunken Dumbledore. Hermione entered the room, " what's going on?" she asked. She looked around and saw the drunken Dumbledore lying on the floor. My word, he's drunk! They were all stuck on what and where the 'life room' is. " If you all are looking for help, I guess I could help, I mean I want out of here too you know." Said an enthusiastic Snape.  
  
It was settled, they were off to the life room, to figure out how to leave. The strange group, Sirius, Harry, Snape, Hermione, and a very drunk Dumbledore were off to escape Hogwarts. But, something horrid awaits them. 


	2. THE GAME & THE CONTESTANTS

The Clan of the Snake By Adrian Van Shadow  
  
Part 1THE GAME  
  
His eyes filled with depression. I can't believe the year is almost over. Harry sat up on his bed. Stretched his bones. Rustled his hair. I sure am going to miss them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" an awkward voice screeched out. It was Ron, Harry's best friend. Ron ran towards Harry, jumped on top of Harry in a playful manner. Harry pushed him off. " I don't swing that way." Harry got off his bed, and walked slowly toward the mirror. I need to work out more. I'm too thin.  
  
His eyes filled with rage. I can't believe the year is not over yet! Draco jumped off his bed. Shook off the sleep. Swayed his hair back. I sure am going to miss torturing Potter though. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH THAT HURT!" screamed Crabbe, one of Draco's slave-err friends. Crabbe held his arm, in pain. " Don't be such a sissy." Said Draco as he walked toward the mirror. I need to work out more. I want to make Crabbe cry harder.  
  
The school had a large meeting. Dumbledore stood up in the center of the room " Settle down everyone. Settle down. Now, I know the year is almost over, but that doesn't mean you can all start to slack off. There has been an incident, this incident is most common in muggles, but I can't believe it has occurred here, at Hogwarts. Certain students have been giving out, 'special' brownies. We haven't found who is responsible. But, I warn those who have done it to turn themselves in, for if we resort to finding you, you shall be severely punished. The penalty shall be DEATH," The whole room went into a shocked commotion, " he he I'm only kidding. You shall be expelled. Well, on a lighter note, the killer leech problem has been solved. Now have a good day." Dumbledore disappeared. Everyone started talking like crazy.  
  
"I wonder what these brownies do," said Harry. "Maybe they turn you into an adult in 'that' way." Ron explained. " RON! What has gotten into you? First you start noticing Harry in 'that' way, and now you have an obsession for genitalia, and you broke up with me. What's next? Are you going to go into bestiality?" asked Hermione. "Shut up you, you, you stupid skank!" yelled Ron. Harry stood up and hit Ron in the face. Ron fell back, shocked that Harry hit him. Ron tried to yell, but he noticed that he was bleeding from his mouth. " What has gotten into you Ron? Hermione is our friend, don't you ever talk to her like that again!" yelled Harry. " Well, you know what? I don't need you guys. Fuck you both!" Ron ran off into the corridors of Hogwarts, leaving a trail of blood.  
  
  
  
Part 1---the game  
  
  
  
The day passed, Harry and Hermione became worried, the reason was that they had not seen Ron all day long, he was nowhere to be found. They both felt lonely without their friend. Harry felt guilty, he did make Ron bleed a lot, he guessed that Ron was a bleeder, but he shouldn't have called Hermione a skank. Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout Hogwarts castle " THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER. EVERYONE PLEASE GO INTO THE NEAREST ROOM WITH PEOPLE. I REPEAT THERE HAS BEEN A MURDER. THAT IS ALL." Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Please don't let it be Ron. Please.  
  
Draco and his goons were desperately cleaning their bloody hands in the bathroom. " Draco, they're gonna find out." Said Goyle. "I'll make sure they don't. In fact, I won't even be a suspect. And from both of you, one will be dead. In fact both of you will, that way I won't even be considered." Replied Draco. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other in disbelief. What does he think he's gonna do? Crabbe and Goyle clenched their teeth and tightened their fists. "What are you gonna do Draco?" asked Crabbe menacingly. "Me, ha, nothing. But my new friends are. You both disgrace Slytherin. You act just like the mudbloods, so weak and stupid." Answered Draco. Draco turned, and snapped his fingers. Two tall shadowy figures stepped out of the shadowy bathroom stalls. Crabbe and Goyle fell to their knees. Oh please have mercy. The towering cloaked figures stood above the two boys, and said at the same time in a creepy voice, only the demons would love " you both look so delicious, you will be like the main course. Good job Malfoy, you've done well, you are in the clan now." There was a blood-curdling scream of agony. Crabbe and Goyle lay there, in a pool of they're own blood. The last touch was a mark. Out of another stall appeared another man; his face was shrouded in darkness, "soon Potter, very very soon, let us leave" the man said. The four left the bathroom. " THERE IS ANOTHER DEATH IN HOGWARTS!" boomed Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 2 -THE CONTESTANTS  
  
Harry sat on his bed. Beads of sweat trailed only to mix into his tears. If I hadn't hit him, he would not have run off.it's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. "Harry, snap out of it. It might not be Ron at all. Maybe it was Draco." Said Hermione. I hope it isn't Draco either. No one deserves to die. No one. Harry burst into tears. Meanwhile, Snape walked quickly across the library, looking at all corners. " Sssnaaapppe. Oh Snape, come out come out wherever you are. I know your stressed Mr. Snape. But don't worry." Said an awkward voice. Snape looked around and quickly pulled out his wand. " You know that won't work on us. Snapie boy. We know what your thoughts are Snape. Have you forgotten that? And no, don't even try THAT." said the eerie voice. Snape gulped. Suddenly there was a flash. Snape lay on the floor in pain. "Hahahaha. Snape stop fooling around. We need you."  
  
Dumbledore sat quietly, pondering what was happened. Suddenly Snape burst into the room. " Another one, in the main lobby, a Gryffindor, Neville." Dumbledore stood up quickly, and in an enraged manner ran toward the lobby. Neville lay there with his eyes wide open. His mouth had been cut at both ends, giving him a freakishly happy smile, his left shoulder was crushed, and he lay in front of a wall, where there was a large hole. His neck had been pressed into his body and on his forehead a mark, a snake. Dumbledore turned to Snape; " your house has caused us enough trouble" Dumbledore looked away from Neville. " But Dumbledore, it was not our house." Replied Snape. " ENOUGH!" yelled Dumbledore, as he trembled to think of what could happened next.  
  
Harry looked out the window; it was dark, so very dark. My Ron, wait did I just say that? The floor creaked. Harry trembled, he turned very slowly, a shadowy figure stood near him, and moved toward him " Harry, its Me." it was Sirius. Harry looked with joy and hugged Sirius. " Why are you here? What's going on?" asked Harry. " Didn't you hear, everybody is leaving Hogwarts at the moment." Answered Sirius. Harry packed his bags, while Sirius helped. They were both late. Harry and Sirius ran toward the exit, in fearful anticipation. Everything went black. Then the lights went on, very dimly. "What was that?" asked Harry. "Hogwarts has closed herself" answered the tired voice of Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat on the floor drinking Dragon Piss Brand whiskey. He was drunk. "Hogwarts castle has somehow shut herself up, she won't let anyone out. The only ones left here are you guys, me, Snape, Hermione, and I guess Malfoy, I don't know why, its like the castle itself got us to be gathered, only to trap us." Said Dumbledore in a sluggish voice. "Oh, shit." Said Sirius.  
  
  
  
PART 2-THE CONTESTANTS  
  
Harry ran towards the nearest window, he looked out and saw a huge web of some strange red glowing material. "This sucks a lot, a lot, what do we do?" asked Harry. " I guess we'll have to go to the life room of this castle." Answered the drunken Dumbledore. Hermione entered the room, " what's going on?" she asked. She looked around and saw the drunken Dumbledore lying on the floor. My word, he's drunk! They were all stuck on what and where the 'life room' is. " If you all are looking for help, I guess I could help, I mean I want out of here too you know." Said an enthusiastic Snape.  
  
It was settled, they were off to the life room, to figure out how to leave. The strange group, Sirius, Harry, Snape, Hermione, and a very drunk Dumbledore were off to escape Hogwarts. But, something horrid awaits them. 


End file.
